All VT Characters are DEAD!!! Theory
This theory is how all the VT characters are dead. Such as, The Acachallas, P.I.E., Spencer, Officer Maloney, Tommy Norris, The Acachalla Clan, Jimmy Casket, The Gertions, Toilet Toucher, Maddy Friend, Cardboard Friend and Gregory, and many more! Papa Acachalla: Papa Acachalla is an fat, lazy old man. He eats so much that the amount of calories could have given him a heart attack. This is how he could have died. But how does he still live in VT? His love of food says a lot about his death. My other prediction is he could have died in World War ll. He always carries a shotgun so he could have died by one. He always talks about World War ll so it is a possibility. It could also be both, he could of had a heart attack from all the food he ate and the gun he was holding in World War ll could be his shotgun. Gertrude Acachalla: Gertrude is married to Papa Acachalla. She takes care of him and feeds him all the time. She is also very protective of kids. This could mean that she was a nurse in her days. She could have also been a nurse in World War ll taking care of troops. This could be why Papa Acachalla and her are married because they saw each other in World War ll. This nurse job could also lead to her death. Since she was technically in World War ll she could have been asked to use a crowbar for self defense. Her base could have been attacked and she tried to use the crowbar but failed. This could be why she always carries a crowbar. Billy Acachalla: Is has already been proved that Billy is not the real son of Papa, but is a son of John Smigglebug. The theory is that John Smigglebug dropped Billy out of the car at Papa's 7-11 and Papa took him in as his own. But could that theory not be true. Could have Papa left Billy in the parking lot of 7-11 to die? Could Billy have hated Acachalla and now idolizes him in the half-life? Another theory of why Billy idolizes Papa is because the Acachallas and the Smigglebugs were neighbors. Billy could have looked up to Papa even though Papa was just a grumpy old man. This relationship is also like the movie St. Vincent. But Billy could have taken one of his fathers or Papas guns and accidentally shot himself. This could be the reason why Billy carries a gun a lot wherever he goes. Sally Acachalla: Also Sally is not the real daughter of Papa. Sally is the daughter of Sally Betty Jessica who later married Papa. But could the Jessicas also be a neighbor of the Acachallas and the Smigglebugs? Could the same relationship be the same with Billy with Sally. Sally could like waffles because Papa is just an old grumpy man who could eat a lot of frozen foods, such as waffles. This could be why she always wants waffles from Papa, because he always gave them to her. This could also mean why Sally and Billy have a brother/sister relationship, because they both liked Papa. Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket: Johnny Ghost is a part of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaires. He and Johnny Toast go places and get rid of ghosts. But as today's video shows Johnny works a part-time job at a fast-food restaurant. Johnny could have worked at one but always read books about ghosts and always wanted to be a ghost hunter. Since he also has a chance of turning into Jimmy Casket this could mean he was killed by Jimmy Casket. This is why he cant get him out of his mind. Johnny could have been watching the famous movie Ghostbusters or reading a book about ghosts when he heard a window break. This could be about the broken mirrors every time he goes to a house. Johnny probably though it was a ghost so he grabbed his ghost catching machines and went to look. He then found out it was Jimmy and Jimmy stabbed him. Spencer: Spencer is a young boy who likes playing video games and watching movies like Star Wars and Star Trek. Spencer could have always wanted video games but could never afford them. The only thing they could afford was a computer. Spencer was very happy with his new computer he played with it all the time. Playing the already downloaded games like Minesweeper and Solitaire. He then found out about YouTube and started watching a ton of gaming videos. Computers could give you poor eyesight if you use it too much. Spencer could have gone blind and got mad so he decided to go on a walk. He wasn't thinking when he stepped out of his house, which was right next to a road, and got hit by a car. Cardboard Friend and Gregory: COMING SOON! Category:Theory Category:That was..a..weird theory.